


DragonsShades' Writing Challenge

by dragonsshades



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Books, Challenges, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsshades/pseuds/dragonsshades
Summary: A compilation of short stories by yours truly written in response to my own writing challenge. Each story is written in accordance to a given prompt word. Basically Inktober for writing.





	1. Challenge Rules

**A Writing Challenge**

 

  * Use any fandom of your choosing and and come up with a short story to represent the word given.


  1. Books
  2. Altar
  3. The Hound 
  4. Royalty
  5. Crystal's
  6. Tea
  7. Tarot Card
  8. Succulent
  9. Ritual
  10. Bones
  11. Heart
  12. Demon
  13. Skull
  14. Mirror
  15. Tattoo
  16. Sword
  17. Snow
  18. Black Cat
  19. Dance
  20. Moth
  21. Blood
  22. Healing 
  23. Breakfast
  24. Flora
  25. Nightmare
  26. Snake
  27. Dark
  28. Scorches
  29. Melody
  30. Love
  31. Pain




	2. 1. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finds out that he reads a book that just so happens to be written by someone he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to believe that Cullen's trauma at Kinloch Hold served to teach him that magic is to be feared as a sword is. Through the events he experiences in Kirkwall, he realizes that when the Chantry says "Magic exists to serve man, never to rule over him," that they really mean "Magic is not meant to rule over man; do not suffer the mage to live." His anger and resentment of magic is well justified, but at the same time, along the way, he meets people who prove that not all mages are abominations. I like to think he takes comfort in reading manifestos and documentaries that inform him more on how magic works. It eases his mind to understand magic, as it does the art of war.

Cullen flipped the page of the book he was reading, continuing on to the next page. The only sound heard from inside his office was recruits yelling in the training yard and the tweeting and 'hoo's of evening birds. Cullen's lips moved with he words he read in his head, intrigued by the contents of the book. He was leant up against his desk, sitting on the on the top. He had long since abandoned his desk chair, taking to sitting and standing in odd places while he read. Though it might have been very unprofessional, he had stripped of his armor for the night, and wore just a white longsleeve shirt and a pair of trousers tucked into his boots. For the first time in a long time, he was momentarily relaxed.

He was uninterrupted for a long while, until there was a soft knock on his door. He glanced up from his book and said, "Enter!"

The door opened and the Inquisitor ducked into the room. She was large, towering over Cullen by nearly a whole head. It took Cullen a while to get used to, realizing that he was definitely not the strongest warrior in the compound. Tamar Adaar was a mage, but she utilized her staff as brutally as an she would an axe. She was a brilliant strategist and fighter.

Despite this, Cullen always still felt on edge around her, especially when they were alone. She was a qunari and an apostate mage. She lived her entire life as a mercenary, unlawful and chaotic. It was an irony that she was Inquisitor; she was a mercenary turned righteous leader.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked, her accent thick. "I can return at a later time."

Cullen's shoulders slowly eased downwards and he then realized how tense he was when she entered. It was foolish.

Before he could answer, she let out a chuckle, her eyes lighting up and her face filling with a tired grin. "Ser? A Manifesto of Magic?"

Cullen's face instantly turned red and he closed the book, setting it on his desk behind himself. He crossed his arms over his chest, belatedly realizing how defensive he must look. "Yes, uhm, well-" He was at a loss for words, avoiding Tamar's gaze.

"It is alright, Commander." Tamar attempted to ease his embarrassment. "It is just...well...I helped in the writing of the Manifesto."

Cullen's brows nearly shot up to his eyes finally meeting with hers. "You?"

Tamar was still grinning. "Yes, I. Is it so difficult to believe, Commander?"

Cullen supposed it was not difficult to believe. He should have figured that at some point, Tamar had written some sort of Manifesto. She was brilliant, in every subject of life. She was an incredible diplomat and she played The Game with a frightening amount of ease. She was a very skilled mage warrior, using her brute force or intellect where she could not use her magic. Her ideals of magic were not that similar from his, in all honesty. He had overheard her speaking about magic with The Iron Bull at the tavern not too long ago. She believed that mages should have a safe place to study and use magic, but she believed that they should not be under the scrutinizing eye of the Templar Order, since she thought the fear mages felt in the presence of a rogue templar was what turned mages to abominations.

She was definitely wise beyond her years, and had an advantage with her wisdom because of the fade.

"Thank you," Cullen mumbled, wondering why he was even thanking her. "The Manifesto definitely helps those who do not use magic to understand it."

Tamar offered him a small curtsey, the act looking out of place in her heavy mage coat armor. "It is my pleasure. I am actually working on another if you wish to read it before I officially release it."

Cullen slowly nodded. "I would like that."

"Very well, then." She removed an enclosed scroll from her belt, handing it to him. "This is why I originally came to you. Word sent from the King."

Cullen unfolded his arms and took it. "Thank you, Inquisitor."

Tamar took that as her dismissal and exited his office, closing the door gently behind her. He realized the entire time until now, he had thought of her as the same barbaric Qunari from Kirkwall. He never realized how gentle and quiet she actually was.

He turned around, setting the scroll aside. He picked up the book once more, his fingers trailing across the inscription of the name of the author. It was not Tamar's name, but knowing that she had helped write the book gave him a better understanding of _her_ altogether.

Understanding magic was one thing. Understanding the Inquisitor was an entirely different thing...


End file.
